Bittersweet
by behindthosewalls
Summary: Falling in love with the villain is never a sin.


-Bittersweet-

_Falling in love with the villain is never a sin…

* * *

  
_

_A/N: Yo…it's my first amuto fic!! Hope you'll enjoy reading it..hehe..:D Please leave a review..I'd love to know what you think about it… Oh, it's kind of OOC but… hope you'll still like it… somehow._

_Disclaimer: Shugo chara does not belong to me.

* * *

  
_

(Amu's P.O.V.)

I've never drawn any attention to minor difficulties most especially the problems of the heart. Feelings, emotions. Ugh. I believe that such hindrances would never let me down. I know my limitations and weaknesses. Also, I've never given any special interest to a certain guy in my life except for Tadase, the school heartthrob of course. But then, this guy… he came. Certainly, I had not noticed how amazing he was until that moment. The time when he went to my house just to give me snacks because of the incident he had caused. Perceptibly, I was tremendously moved by what he had done.

He was one of the sweetest people that I know. He's very stubborn and mischievous but, he's actually suffering from the inside. I could feel that.

But then, he would continually keep a distance between us. He would always walk away. Avoiding me like I was a disease or a disgusting, repulsive creature that he just saw. Why shouldn't he? He was the villain. The antagonist. The bad guy who's going to beat me dead someday. He was my rival and we both know that we couldn't be together. Life sure is cruel, huh?

And so, classes ended. It's time for the guardians meeting once more. I cleared my throat as I took my bag and walked towards the guardian's garden. I met with Rima and Yaya along the corridors then we all walked together towards the garden. Hmmm… There had been tons of things that occurred to my life ever since I joined the guardians. I've gained friends, fought different kinds of rouges and not to mention, I was able to wear different kinds of costumes during my character transformations. It sure was fun…phew. Everyone greeted us as we sit down to our own places.

"Okay, today we're going to discuss about the upcoming event that the guardian's would hold before the 1st semester ends.." Tadase exclaimed as he opened the meeting. Everyone listened attentively, well except for me, perhaps. I've been thinking about Ikuto. Darn it, why the hell was I thinking of him at a time like this? I shook my head as his handsome face appeared to my memory.

"What's the matter Hinamori-san? Don't you agree with the game that Nagehiko suggested?" Tadase asked as he saw me shaking my head stupidly. My eyes grew as if it would pop out of my eyelids.

"Ehehe…i-it's nice. Uhm…It's just…just nothing. Go on." I said in response looking utterly obtuse. He nodded and continued blabbering about stuff and so on.

"That's all for now." Tadase declared. "Any questions?" We all shook our heads and the meeting ended in an instant.

* * *

"Amu…" A familiar voice uttered my name from behind. I looked back and found him walking behind me. Wow. I was utterly surprised to see him. I grinned as I stopped from where I was.

"Amu-chi! It's Ikuto!" Ran exclaimed excitedly. I rolled my eyes then spoke.

"Hey…how …how are…you?" I asked stiffly as he walked towards me.

"Amu's blushing" My three charas teased that made me glare at them.

"Hmm, it seems like, you're feeling awkward huh?" Ikuto teased as he reached my place and stopped to smirk at my unreadable expression.

I smirked in return. "Why would I be?" I asked in a teasing manner too.

"You seem to be different these days." He looked at the sky then looked back at me again. "Want to come with me?" And before I knew it, he pulled me towards somewhere else. I followed obediently, blushing at the warm feeling that I felt. I don't know why but, whenever I'm with him, I feel extremely happy and I could freely express my true self.

I found myself in an incredibly wonderful park. Flowers were scattered everywhere. There was a lake with a bridge and only two benches around. There were trees in the place too. The wind was blowing gently. It was… a paradise.

"Wow" My charas chorused in amusement as we reached the place. "Amu-chi can we fly around?" Suu asked and I nodded in return. Then, they left. Ikuto smiled at my admiration towards the place.

"You seem to like it here huh?" He placed his violin down and lay on the field of grass. I sat beside him and replied. "Well, yeah, the place is, wonderful."

He smirked. "I'm usually here whenever I'm not feeling good." He closed his eyes and continued to speak. "I always see you exasperated and gloomy that's why I brought you here."

I blushed at his last statement. So, he's concerned about me, huh? Wow. And, I have not seen him for days; does that mean that… he's watching over me?

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

He opened his eyes and sat down. "Well, I've been, watching you and I always see you stressed that's why I brought you here."

I smiled. "So, you're worried about me?"

"Just a bit" Then he lied down again. I lied down too and closed my eyes.

"_Stay away from me."_

"_Huh? What has gotten into you?"_

"_We can't be together. Go away"_

"_Wait!" I screamed. Then he disappeared in a fog of smoke. I searched for him but he's gone. What's wrong with him? _

Ugh. Good thing it was just a dream. A nightmare I suppose. Booh. I fell asleep. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto smirking at me. I gulped and stood up immediately. The sun was already down. Oh boy.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked annoyed.

"You're so cute when you're asleep."He teased then he smirked at me again.

"Stop teasing me! Did you do something?" I asked suspiciously then hugged my body. I pouted and glared at him.

"As if." He responded then stood up. "You were talking…while sleeping."

"EH?!"

"You even said my name." My jaw dropped. He grinned. What the?!

"I did?" Obviously, I was super duper stunned. Good heavens, did I really do such?!

"Yeah… So, I was part of your dream. No, you were dreaming about me." I slapped my face with both of my hands. My mouth opened but no words came out. I wanted to disappear.

Then, he laughed. It was the first time that I saw him laugh like that. I laughed in return.

"What was your dream about?" He asked out of the blue. We both sat down on the grass and chatted for a while.

"Yeah…well… it's, ahm, it's about you, pushing me out of your life."

He listened as I continued to speak. "You said that, we can't be together and I must stay away from you." I straightforwardly uttered then stared down to the grass to hide my embarrassment.

His face was emotionless. Then he spoke. "Well… don't worry about that. It'll never happen. If… you're actually worried that it might." He smiled and looked away. I stared at him for a moment. I tried to read his face but, he doesn't seem to be showing any expression.

I hope we could stay like this forever. I enjoyed the moment so much that I hadn't noticed the time. It was already past 9 pm. My dad's going to kill me if I don't reach home by now.

"Uhm, Ikuto, I have to go. My parents are probably worried by now. You know."

"Ah." We both stood up. "I'll walk you home." I nodded.

"Ran! Miki! Suu!" The three appeared and all of us went home.

We stopped halfway towards my house. "What?" Ikuto queried.

"You can go now. I'd be dead if my father saw you." I sighed. "Thanks by the way…" Then I ran towards my house. Whew.

* * *

I was in a better mood the next day. Thanks to that guy. Today was Saturday, yaya's birthday. I searched my cabinet for a nice outfit. Miki helped me out in choosing the best clothes. My charas really are a great help.

I wore a black mini skirt, black tights, white tube top and a black cropped jacket. I had my hair up and I used the black hair clips that Tadase gave me. I smiled then went away.

"Happy birthday!" We all greeted as we went to their house to surprise Yaya. She was stunned and glad at the same time.

"Wow… Thanks! Come inside… good thing mom had prepared food for my birthday" We all went in and bowed as we saw her appealing mother. She smiled wonderfully at us and we all smiled in return. My… what a pretty lady she is.

And so, we ate several meals that, according to Yaya, her mother had prepared for her birthday. And boy, it was good.

"Wow. I'm stuffed." I said as I placed my fork down.

"Me too. Her mom sure does cook well…" Rima agreed with me.

"Amu-chan" Miki spoke my name in a tone that worried me. There's something wrong with sound of her voice. As if something bad had happened.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I can feel something. It's not a mystery egg. The force is so strong." She said anxiously and the expression on her face tells me that something really is wrong. I gulped.

All of the other charas came too and went to their owners to inform them about the bizarre force that they felt. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Ahm, mom we gotta go. We have something to do." Yaya notified her mom then we all went out.

Tons of x-eggs are appearing everywhere. We all became agonized about the situation.

"What's happening?" I asked petrified with the menacing view. Where are these x-eggs coming from? And… it's not caused by Lulu. Who could be doing this?

"Where could this be coming from?" Nagehiko muttered.

"It's not caused by Lulu nor by Utau. What kind of tactic could this be now?" Tadase asked himself.

"Amu-chan! Over there!" Ran shouted and we all followed the direction where she's headed.

My eyes popped out as I saw who's causing the x-eggs. It was…

"Ikuto?!" I can't believe this. This must be wrong. What's happening here?

He stopped playing his violin and stared at me in bewilderment. Then he looked around.

"Look what you've done! I can't believe you're the one who's… who's causing this!" Tears fell from my eyes. What a surprise.

"Amu… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Look around you."

"Amu…"

Unbelievably, I ran away…and cried.

The guardians followed me and tried their very best to comfort me though, it didn't… made me feel better. But anyway, thanks to their effort.

And so, though I'm not feeling well, emotionally, I character transformed with Ran. The other guardians did too and they helped me gather the x-eggs then of course, I did my job. Cleansing of the x-eggs. It was quite a tough job though. There were too many of them.

By night, I thought about this long, troublesome day.

Why?

"Amu-chan…" Ran called my name with concern on her voice. I've been thinking hard for a while. I haven't noticed it's already past 10. Ugh.

"Yup?" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could.

"Please cheer up. We can't bear staring at you like that..." Suu said with heavy emotions and tears. I smiled at my lovable charas and motioned to cup them to my hand.

"Thank you"

"Amu-chan…" Then, I turned off the lights.

* * *

"Ikuto… what's wrong?" Yoru apprehensively asked as Ikuto heaved. Blood came out. Something must've been utterly wrong.

"I- I don't kn-know…" –cough- "It might be… th-the violin" Then he vomited once more. He wiped the blood on his mouth then coughed heavily.

"Ikuto…" Yoru stared at him desolately with concern in his eyes.

"You can't sleep here. It's too cold and you might die in this place" He flew up. "I must find amu." Yoru said with determination.

"DON'T!" Ikuto bawled madly then coughed harder this time. "Sh-she… doesn't w-want to see… me" He stuttered and shivered.

"Would she still be mad at you at a time like this?" His sarcastic tone made Ikuto glare at him.

"Fine. I wouldn't." Then Ikuto fainted.

* * *

"Amu!" Yoru whispered through my ear. I groaned and ignored him.

"Amu!" He muttered again, annoyed. "Ugh…" I grunted, half asleep.

"WAKE UP!" He finally shouted, through my ear that caused me to jump off my bed.

"WHAT?!" I grumbled then rolled my eyes. Ran and Suu covered my mouth. I glanced by my window, I was surprised to see that it was still dark. I raised a brow then looked back at Yoru.

I glared at my guardians then they motioned to move away.

"What the heck is the matter? Can't you see what time it is?!"

"Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun is-" Suu tried to explain but I cut through.

"Who cares about him?" I asked sarcastically.

"Will you listen first will you?" Yoru said then continued to explain. I listened attentively though I tried to show them that I wasn't interested.

"He's sick. No, he's dying. HELP HIM!"

"Huh?"

"I SAID HELP HIM!" He shouted then as I opened my mouth, my three charas moved towards me and covered my mouth with a towel.

I forgot that it was still night and everyone's asleep. And, I also forgot that my parents wouldn't be able to hear the voices of these charas. I sighed then removed the towel from my mouth.

"Thanks for that…" Then I went back to bed.

"Hey! I told you to help Ikuto…"

"Did I say that I would? It's not compulsory now, is it?"

"He NEEDS you." He said emphasizing the word need. I paused to think for a moment. What if what yoru says is true? What if he's really sick? What if he really needs me? Where could he be now? Is he all right? And much more questions flooded my mind.

I stared at Yoru then finally stood up. My charas gigled. They smiled then nodded at me. I did the same towards them.

"Wait, I'll just dress up…" I said then went inside my bathroom to change.

"Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered me on as I slipped through my bathroom door. I took my scarf then took my slippers then rushed out. I chara changed with Ran then jumped off my terrace and followed where Yoru was heading.

I never felt so worried towards somebody else like him. I kept thinking if he was fine. I ran as quickly as I could.

"He's here" We turned left to a small corner and I found him lying on the cold floor. I saw pools of blood with puke along the ground.

"I-ikuto?"

I stared anxiously at the sick man in front of me. I kneeled beside him and felt how cold the floor was. I placed my hand on top of his forehead.

"He's burning…" I said worriedly then brushed his hair. I could feel his warm breath on my arm.

"Ran, character transform with me, let's bring Ikuto to my room." I said out of the blue. Ran nodded in agreement with me then I chara changed.

"Yoru, could you help him up? I mean… could you lend him some of your strength?"

He nodded too and did so. We made our way through my house. Ugh. It sure was difficult.

He lay so firmly on my bed, like a statue. I felt my cheeks warmed up and I found myself blushing as I neared him. I gulped then walked away.

"Amu-chan, I'll prepare something for him to eat…" Suu suggested as I sat on a chair. I smiled and muttered "Sure…maybe later."

It's a good thing that my parents were leaving today to watch Ami's performance for her school play. I sighed out of relief then rested my head on my table. I had fallen asleep.

"Amu?" I fell off my seat as I heard my mom's voice. Luckily, the door was locked so there's nothing to worry. I rushed towards the door and opened a small gap.

"He-hey mom!" I tried to sound as normal as I could.

"Hey… we'll be leaving by 7. Take care of the house 'kay?" She smiled warmly and I felt guilty. I gulped. "Sure… I can manage."

"Awww… that's my cool and spicy Amu!" My mom said and chuckled. I sweat dropped and hid a smile. She kissed my forehead then danced along the hallway. I sighed then closed the door.

"Almost caught huh?" Miki said then chuckled. I half smiled. "Yeah…"

I heard them preparing stuff. I also heard my dad cheering for Ami as she sang. I sat beside Ikuto then touched his forehead once more. "His fever isn't going down…" I uttered anxiously.

I took a towel then dipped it in cold water then I placed it on Ikuto's forehead. I went out of my bedroom and went to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Amu, we're leaving… Bye!" My mom said then waved me goodbye. They went out and rode our car. Finally, I'm alone… well, not really alone. I'm with my charas- and Ikuto.

Suu made the porridge then I looked for some medicine. Suu fixed them all carefully on the tray. The porridge, water and pills to make his fever disappear. I picked the tray up then brought it to my room. I saw him still lying on my bed. I placed the tray on my bedside table then removed the towel on his forehead. Somehow, his fever had dropped a little. I smiled and stared at him for a moment. I studied his handsome face, his dark blue hair and his thin lips. I blushed as I touched his hair.

Then, he opened his eyes and motioned to sit. I quickly stood up out of embarrassment.

"Hmmm… your playing with my hair." He mocked me that made me glare at him.

"Huh? I was just checking if your fever had disappeared." I lied.

"Oh? So you've been looking after me huh?"

I gulped then tried to control my anger. "I was just trying to help, if you're only going to make fun of me then just leave will you?"

"Hn. Made eh? I don't want to leave yet."

I glared at him then went away. I sat on my chair and ignored his smirk. What an impish guy.

"Thanks…" He said out of the blue. I looked at him. "For what?" I asked as if I didn't know what it really is for.

"For… taking care of me. Though, you're… you're mad at me." He uttered then looked away. I half smiled then replied. "No problem. You've helped me before anyway"

He smirked in return. I sighed then looked away. Ugh… I wonder how long he'll be here…I wanted him to… to stay longer.

"Hey" He said then I glanced towards him. He smiled a crooked smile that made me blush.

"I'm sorry for the mess yesterday. It was… the violin's fault. Those stupid scientists of Easter did something to my violin that's why I can't use it now." He apologized and explained himself. Oh… so that's the reason behind it.

Well… yeah, I haven't noticed when he actually got his violin back since he had lost it. So, it was Easter… again. Damn them.

"You better eat the porridge before it gets cold. Suu prepared it for you." I said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone. He took the tray then ate slowly.

Speaking of Suu, where had they gone? The charas I mean… Since Ikuto woke up, I haven't seen them. Where could they be?

I stood up to look for them when he called my name. "Amu…"

"Hmmm?" I answered, busily looking around the room.

"The charas are gone." He said then I looked at him.

"Ah." I said then stared on the floor. He stood up then tapped my shoulder.

"Hey" He said. I glanced up him then…

SMACK.

My eyes almost popped out of my eyes as I stared, wide-eyed at him. Woah.

I could feel his cold lips… they were… it was…

Unexplainable. Indeed. It was my… first kiss.

It felt bittersweet and bizarre. But, I could feel my heart thump quickly as if it's jumping out of my chest. As weird as it was… it felt good.

He moved away then smirked. I stood, frozen on my place. I touched my lip then felt fire burning on my cheeks. "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR?!" I managed to yell as I went back to earth.

"Wow…" My three charas chorused all together. They've been watching the whole time. Ugh.

"Thanks again…" He said then motioned to leave.

"Wait…"

"What? Want to do it again?" He teased. I raised a brow.

"No, nothing…never mind." I stammered then blushed.

Then he left. I sighed then sat on my bed, still stunned by the quick happenings. I gulped once again.

I touched my lip then… smiled.

"Eh? Amu-chan's blushing!" Miki shouted.

"No, I wasn't!" I denied but the teasing continued.

"Amu-chan's blushing! Amu-chans blushing!"

"Shut up!"

I ran around and tried to catch them. I felt embarrassed by the scene that they saw but… I can't deny it. It really… was… good.

I never knew that, he would be the guy to steal… a part of my heart. Woah. I've just realized that… falling in love with the villain is never a sin. That's for sure.

Ugh.

* * *

_A/n: Ahaha! Hope you liked it… Sorry if it sucks. Uhm, as you've noticed, I somehow copied a scene from the manga but totally changed the story. Haha…:D_

_Anyway, please… I beg you… leave a review… ahaha.. Constructive criticism are welcome. Hmmm… but… flames aren't allowed...okay? :D Ahm, Thanks minna-san! _


End file.
